Two for Two
by sydmike4eva
Summary: Angsty, fluffy fun for those upset over the finale
1. Someone Dies, Someone is Found

****

Two For Two   
  
Title: Two For Two  
Author: Lisa (Syd&Mike4eva)

Email: SmilLis18@yahoo.com  
Timeline: Takes place right where "The Telling" ends  
Spoilers: **Based on spoilers for season 3**, mainly what might have happened to Sydney while she was missing. Also, it uses Vaughn's wife's name.  
Rating: PG-13 for some language and just to be safe.  
Ship: S/V, V/L, W/other, J/I  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alias, or Jennifer Garner, or Michael Vartan, or anything else related to the show, then the season would of ended with Sydney and Vaughn in Santa Barbara finally saying I Love You to each other. But since it didn't end like that, then I don't own any of that.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please review! I just got this idea and it wouldn't get out of my head. It was calling to me to write it. And I haven't seen anyone else take this approach yet, but if you have then I'm sorry. Also, this doesn't have a beta, so forgive me for the mistakes. If you would like to beta it then just let me know. I would appreciate it. And please, please leave reviews, cause if I think no one likes it, then I probably won't write anymore. So here we go.  
  
Author's Note 2: The parts in italics are flashbacks.   
  
**Two For Two**   
  
**Chapter 1: Someone Dies, Someone's Found**   
  
  
_Vaughn's POV_- Rome  
  
She's dead. I can't believe that she is dead. I would be the first to admit that our relationship wasn't the greatest, but it was starting to get better. We were on our honeymoon. Everything was supposed to start looking up for us. But now she's gone. I am all alone again, for the second time.  
  
"Lauren's dead."  
  
It's the first time that I have ever said it aloud and it sounded so bitter on my tongue. If I could not have my happy ending with Sydney, then I was hoping I could with Lauren. But no, now I am two for two.  
  
Instead of flying back to Los Angeles with Lauren, I am alone and I feel so guilty.  
  
_"Michael, my friend Sara told me about this awesome restaurant here. She says that the food is great and it is so romantic."_   
  
_"Well, what it this great place called?"  
  
"Trattoria d'Nardi honey."  
  
s***. Did she really say that? I had made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never eat there unless Sydney was with me. And why did she have to call me honey. Sydney used to call me that.  
  
"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell that I am eating there!"  
  
"It's Sydney isn't it? She now has a hold on you there too. You refuse to go to the pier, you won't play hockey or go skating anymore, among other things. And now, you won't go to Trattoria d'Nardi."  
  
"Lauren, that's not true."  
  
"Don't lie to me! Lets just go and get a pizza somewhere."  
  
Then she stalked out the door leaving me to follow behind her. When we got to the lobby, I realized that I had left my wallet upstairs in the room.  
  
"s***! I left my wallet upstairs. I will be right back."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As I walked through the lobby on the way to the elevators, I heard a single shot ring out. As I looked around, I see Lauren fall to the ground dead. A bullet straight through her heart. Straight through my heart._  
  
Now I am headed back to Los Angeles to find out who murdered my wife. Who stole my life from me again?  
  
  
_Sydney's POV_- Hong Kong  
  
Where am I? How did I get here? It looks like I am in Hong Kong, but that is impossible. Just a little while ago, I was fighting with Francie. No, not Francie, Alison. I wonder if the real Francie is all right. Deep down in my heart, I know that is not true though.  
  
But Will. What about him? Oh god, he was in the bathtub. Just like Danny.  
  
Oh no, what about Vaughn? Did they get to him too? I bet he is worried sick right now. We are supposed to be in Santa Barbara right now. Our first vacation together.  
  
Oh good, there is a phone. I can call base ops. Hopefully, they will know what has happened to me.  
  
A woman answers. "Dispatch"  
  
"This is officer 2300844, calling for connection. Confirmation- looking glass."  
  
"Stand by."  
  
"This is Kendall."  
  
Oh great. Of all the people in the world it had to be him didn't it? He probably likes that I have no clue what happened to me. It has kept me away from Vaughn for a few hours.  
  
"I just woke up in Hong Kong. I don't know how long I've been here or how I got here."  
  
What's going on? Why isn't he saying anything? It is not like Kendall to be speechless. He always has something to say.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Get to our safe house in Chwing Chausse Way as soon as possible. Do you remember how to get there?"  
  
What's going on? Why wouldn't I remember how to get there?  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I'll make sure they are expecting you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hopefully, when I get there, someone can give me some answers.  
  
  
_Vaughn's POV_- JTF facility  
  
I can't believe it. She's alive. But how? The CIA ran every test known to man on that corpse and it came back that it was her. But now, sitting here staring at the TV screen I know that she's alive.  
  
But what has happened to her? She is not the person that I once knew at all. She has killed. In cold blood. This just can not be her.  
  
Oh god, here comes Kendall. Now my day is even worse. I didn't think that could even be possible.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow has just contacted us. She is in Hong Kong right now. I know that this is a difficult time for you, but you must go see her. With Jack gone, you are the only one that can tell if it is really her."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"No buts. She is at our safe house in Chwing Chausse Way right now. The owner of the safehouse will have three questions that she will have to answer. The answers will be provided to you if you don't already know them."  
  
"But sir, is this even safe? You saw the tape. That was not the real Sydney on that tape."  
  
"Agent Weiss will be heading up a team to provide backup. You will be given a button to place in your pocket. If you feel unsafe at any point in time, then you just press that button and Agent Weiss will lead the team in. All right?"  
  
"Umm... yeah I guess so."  
  
Not! Why do I have to do this. It can't really be Sydney in there. That was not my Sydney on the videotape. If all they needed were answers to a few questions, then they did not have to send me. They could of sent Weiss or Will in.  
  
"Ok then. Your plane leaves in thirty minutes."  
  
After saying that, he left, but Weiss came in. Great. All he's gonna want to do is analyze this whole situation.  
  
"Hey Mike! How are you doing man? A lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours."  
  
Oh great, here we go.  
  
"I'm fine man. "  
  
Even though so much more has happened than he will know right now. So much more.  
  
"Well, if you say so. We had better leave then. We can go get your girl back so you can become Balls of Steel Vaughn again."  
  
"Eric, just drop it. Let's go."  
  
"All right. Let's go get the love of your life back then."  
  
The love of my life? Yeah right. Cause it is not Syd there. I know it.  
  
  
_Syd's POV_- Safehouse  
  
Where did this scar come from? Why is it there? I remember Francie, no Alison, cutting me there, but it should not be healed yet. All I really want are some answers.  
  
I look up as I hear the door opening. In walks Vaughn. Oh god, I am so happy that they sent him. As soon as he walks in, I go running for him to hug him.  
  
Even though it feels great in his arms, I really need some answers. So I pull back and start asking him some questions.  
  
"They doubled Francie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened to Will? To Francie? Are they dead?"  
  
"Will's ok."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You...."  
  
He is having a hard time explaining for some reasons. I just want to yell at him and tell him to answer the questions. Why is this so hard on him?  
  
"Sit down."  
  
As I take my seat I notice that he looks horrible. He looks like he has been crying his eyes out and was run over by a train. This must have been really hard on him.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"We thought you were dead."  
  
They thought I was dead. Why? Did they not bother to look for physical evidence. I probably just was not gone long enough for that to happen.  
  
"They asked me to come back to..... to explain."  
  
"Come back from what? What are you talking about?"  
  
He takes a deep breath and runs his hand across his face. And that is when I noticed it. A simple gold band on one of his fingers. The most important finger. And then is when my heart broke in two.  
  
"Vaughn.... why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
"Syd, since that night... you were missing."  
  
Yeah, I was missing. Not dead. What is going on? Why is he wearing that ring? Surely I have not been gone that long. Maybe a week tops. He was probably just on a mission or something when they called him in.  
  
"You've been missing for almost two years."  
  
Two years? Two years? That is impossible. There is no way. That ass has not taken away two years of my life.  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
And then he jumps up and runs to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd, I just can't do this."  
  
And with this he leaves. And even though I did not think my heart could break anymore, it now feels like it has been shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? How was it? Let me know if you want more. I have some great ideas planned for this story. With lots of twists and turns.   
  
Please review! 


	2. Some Questions for Syd

****

Two for Two   
  
Disclaimer: Just a reminder, none of this belongs to me. No matter how hard I wish, its just not true. Its all JJ's.  
  
Author's Note: Please try and spread the word about this story. And lurkers please review if you want more. And just so everyone understands the underlined part is part of a dream for Sydney. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Also, thanks to Nicole (sv4ever07) at the SD-1 boards for the beta. It was great!  
  
  
**Two for Two**  
  
**Chapter Two: Some Questions for Syd**   
  
  
_Sydney's POV_- Safehouse  
  
How can this be happening to me? I have been missing for two years? Vaughn's married? What has my disappearance down to everyone?  
  
He left me. Came in, told me awful news, and then just stormed out. That is not like Vaughn at all.  
  
I look up as I hear the door open. I'm just hoping that it is him again, but instead it is Weiss.   
  
"Weiss, what is going on? Why did he leave? Is he really married?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there SpyBarbie. I really think that Mike is going to have to be the one to answer those questions and explain everything to you."  
  
"But dammit! I want some answers now! You have to know something."  
  
"Look Syd, until we know for sure its you, I really can't tell you anything. I just have three questions that I need to ask you."  
  
Questions? What the hell? I want to be given answers, not be the one giving the answers.  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"All right... First off then..."  
  
"Wait. Stop!"  
  
I hear Vaughn yell this as he came back into the room. Now that he came back in here, maybe he can give me some of my answers.  
  
"I'll ask her the questions. I just need to talk to you first. Is that ok Syd?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, sure."  
  
Cause I know that as long as he is here, I will be all right.  
  
  
_Vaughn's POV_  
  
I have to do this. I have to show Eric the tape. Then maybe he can help me figure out what the hell is going on.  
  
So, right now I am leading him into a room with a tv and vcr.  
  
"Eric, I need you to watch this tape and tell me what you think. All right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure man."  
  
So when he said that, I walked over and hit the play button, ready to relive the horror again.   
  
"This is the hotel surveillance footage of when Lauren was shot."  
  
"Ok man. Yeah, I see you two standing in the middle of the lobby talking."  
  
"Just look over by the doors."  
  
Then on the screen I saw her again. Sydney. My Sydney. Walking in trying to hide the gun under her coat. Then she pulled it out. Fired a single shot. And then turned around and left.  
  
"Holy s***. You mean Sydney killed Lauren?"  
  
"From the look on the tape yeah, but I just don't know man. Syd would never kill in cold blood."  
  
It just could not be her on the tape. Sloane must have found a way to rebuild the doubling machine or something. There is just no way that is Syd on the tape.  
  
But the Sydney here seems so real, genuine. So much like my Sydney. Is this the real Sydney, and the one on the tape is a double?  
  
"Hey Mike, you ok man?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need you to be there when I ask her the questions and see what you think."  
  
"Yeah man. Whatever you need."  
  
"And I am not asking the ones Kendall gave. It would be way too easy to get the answers to those. I am asking questions that only me and Sydney know the answers too."  
  
"Whatever you think is best Balls of Steel."  
  
"Just shut up and lets get this over with."  
  
  
_Sydney's POV_  
  
What is going on? I understand none of this. I was missing for two years? Vaughn's married? How is Will alive? Have they caught Sloane? What about my mother? How is my dad? Dixon? Marshall? Carrie?  
  
I look up as I hear the door open and I see Vaughn and Weiss walk in.  
  
"I will answer your questions as long as you answer a few of mine after."  
  
"I probably can't answer a lot of them because of security clearance, but I will answer as much as I can."  
  
"All right. Lets get this over with."  
  
Here we go.  
  
"All right. While we were in the CIA hospital being tested for the virus, something happened while you were asleep. What was it?"  
  
"Mike are you sure about this? I know that I said for you to ask whatever you wanted, but Kendall and Jack are both going to shoot you in the head for this."  
  
"Weiss, it will be ok. I promise. Now the answer Syd."  
  
  
_I must have fallen asleep. I was a lot more tired than what I thought I was.  
  
I look up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at me. And the owner of these eyes smiling.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Did you close your eyes at all?"  
  
"On and off. You talk in your sleep."  
  
"No! What did I say?"  
  
" 'Don't frost the pie!' It seemed really important."  
  
"No idea. You think we're sick?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Vaughn, can I tell you something?"_  
  
  
"You told me that I talked while I slept. I had said 'Don't frost the pie.' "  
  
"Correct. Tell me the story of my fathers watch."  
  
  
_"This watch belonged to my father. It's broken now, but it used to keep perfect time. And when he gave it to me, he said, 'You could set your heart by this watch.' It stopped October 1st -- the day we met."  
  
(I open my mouth to respond when my pager goes off. Right away, Vaughn's goes off as well.)  
  
"Kendall."  
  
"Me too."_  
  
  
"It was right before I left for India with my parents. You showed me this broken silver watch and told me that your father had given it to you. You said, 'This watch belonged to my father. It's broken now, but it used to keep perfect time. And when he gave it to me, he said, 'You could set your heart by this watch.' It stopped October 1st -- the day we met.' "  
  
"You remembered that word for word?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
What, did he think that I would not remember something that meant so much to me word for word?  
  
"All right. Finally, tell me the story around the flirting corner."  
  
  
_"I'm going to say something and it will either be obvious to you or seem presumptuous. Either way, I got to say it. This isn't working. I've been thinking about this for a while. I don't know what the hell to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you know what."  
  
"I need you to tell me."  
  
"You need me to tell you what? That when you're on operations, I can't sleep at night. That when we're in debrief I have to force myself to remember what the hell we're supposed to be reviewing. When all I want to do is kiss you."  
  
"Sometimes it is hard to remember what we're supposed to be talking about."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. And the thing that makes me crazy every day is that the people who would kill us if we're seen together -- the Alliance, SD-6, Sloane -- are the very forces that brought you into my life to begin with. What kind of a sick joke is that?"  
  
"So what are you thinking? That maybe we shouldn't be working together?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking but then I thought, we are great together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And the more we work together, the sooner the Alliance gets destroyed."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?"  
  
(Weiss enters.)  
  
"What is this, the flirting corner?"  
  
"Uh, we're talking."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out. Uh, there's a meeting. National security, remember that? It's important... for the people?"  
  
"We'll be right there."_  
  
  
"It was right before we found the information to bring down the Alliance. You pulled me aside on the way to a briefing and you basically said you wanted me and didn't want to wait anymore. 'I'm going to say something and it will either be obvious to you or seem presumptuous. Either way, I got to say it. This isn't working. I've been thinking about this for a while. I don't know what the hell to do.' 'That when you're on operations, I can't sleep at night. That when we're in debrief I have to force myself to remember what the hell we're supposed to be reviewing. When all I want to do is kiss you.' Then after a little bit more talking, Weiss came in and nothing else was really said."  
  
"Wow! Well, I really think that is enough for now."  
  
"But what about the answers to my questions?"  
  
"Try and get a little sleep and I will be back and we'll talk some more."  
  
"Bye Syd."  
  
"Bye Weiss. Michael, there is only one I have to say to you. And that is that I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what the circumstances are."  
  
There I said it. I couldn't not say it anymore. And then he walked out the door and I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I am walking into a hotel. I spot a red head with curly hair. That's her. The man she is with looks familiar, but I can't quite place him. And it bothers me.  
  
Oh well. I just need to follow Cuvee's orders. I was to kill her.  
  
So, I raised my gun.  
  
Aimed.  
  
Shot.  
  
And heard her fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
And then I walked out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think? Good or bad? Let me know. Either way.   



	3. Vaughn and Lauren Forever?

****

Two for Two  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Alias, and Jennifer Garner, and Michael Vartan. Heck, I own everything in the world. So if you actually believe me, then cool. But I think you know what is true. Hehe.  
  
Author's Note: Here you go, chapter 3. It is not the most exciting chapter, but it does have lots and lots of Vaughn in it. I think that is always great. I hope that you enjoy it and please don't forget to review!!!  


Two for Two  
  
**Chapter 3: Vaughn & Lauren Forever???**  
  
_Vaughn's POV- _Still at the Safehouse

Oh God, I have to go see Sydney again. I can't believe that she killed Lauren. That just doesn't seem like her.

I have been so out of it thinking about that, that I had not even realized that I had reached her door. Oh well, here goes nothing. And I walk in.

"Hey Syd."

"Hi."

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, and I got a shower too."

"That's good."

"Tell me about her."

"About who?"

I already knew the answer, but I wanted to buy a little bit of time.

"Your wife."

"Syd, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I realize that you can't tell me about my dad or Will or anyone else. So tell me about her."

"Well, if you are sure."

"Yes."

Here we go.

"Her name was Lauren. She grew up in California with me and we went to school together. We were good friends then, but that was it. After graduation, we grew apart and did not speak again for years. About a year after I started working for the CIA at the Langley offices, she was recruited. And we got reacquainted then. We went out a couple of times, but I did not feel anything more than friendship for her. She felt like my little sister actually. A few days later, I was transferred to Los Angeles and she was left at Langley."

"Are you ok so far?"

"Yeah sure, just keep going."

"Ok. After you disappeared, I felt like I had died too. I realized that I had never even told you that I loved you. I had planned on telling you that and so much more when we were in Santa Barbara together. I wanted you to meet my mom and my step dad. I even wanted you to meet my crazy Aunt Trish. But mostly, I just wanted more time with you. I felt that we had waited so long to be together and once we were finally together, we had gotten ripped apart. By some of the same people that had kept us apart to begin with."

"Vaughn…"

"It's ok Syd. I want you to here this part too. I want you to know what happened with my life. I don't want you to think that I would ever just move on from you. I don't know if I ever did actually."

"Vaughn, I wouldn't have even thought that to begin with. I know that there is more to it than what it seems."

"Ok, so at this point I was practically falling apart. I was going to work in the day and yelling and screaming at everyone to try and find you. Instead, I should have been doing that myself. And then in the evenings, I would go back to my apartment and get drunk. I would eventually fall asleep around midnight. I wouldn't even call it falling asleep actually. It was more like blacking out. I would then get up in the morning and start the whole process again."

I noticed that it this point, her eyes were filling with tears. I hate that I have to tell her how much her disappearance hurt me, but I feel that she deserves to know.

"After about two weeks of this, Kendall decided to take action. He suspended me from work until he felt like I had my life back together. So, I ended up just staying in my apartment day in and day out and drinking. Eric would come over everyday and try to convince me to clean up my act. After about a month, he finally got through to me. And then I returned to work. And I was determined to find you."

Now I noticed that tears were falling all down her face. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and comfort her. I know that this woman standing in front of me is the real Sydney. My Sydney.

"When I got back to work, Lauren had been transferred there to help in the hunt for Sloane. We ended up becoming friends again. She even helped me look for you. After about two months of this, we got the conformation. They had run extensive tests on the body recovered from your apartment and they had all pointed out that it was you. You were dead. Thanks to Eric and Will and Lauren I was able to keep going with my life. It wasn't a big surprise to any of us. It still hurt like hell though. I would call Lauren every night and talk to her about you. She helped me so much."

"I'm glad that you had people around you to help you out. And I am so, so sorry that you had to go through this."

"It is not your fault though Syd. It is whoever kidnapped you fault. Mine and Lauren's friendship eventually turned into something more. I figured that if I couldn't have you then I might as well move on with my life. I had wanted a family so badly, and Lauren was willing to give me one. So, about a year after you had been missing, I proposed to her. And obviously she said yes. We were married a week ago. She was a wonderful person. I am sure that you would have liked her."

"Vaughn, why do you keep talking about her in the past tense?"

"She died about twenty-four hours before you called us. I was on my way home to Los Angeles with her body when we found out you were alive."

"And you still came Vaughn. I am so sorry about what happened to her."

And after that she came running over to give me a hug. After I felt her in my arms I realized that there was no way I could ever leave her again, not even after what the hotel surveillance footage had showed.

"I love you Syd. I never stopped. I now realize that the love I felt for Lauren was more sisterly than anything else. I want to help you find out what happened to you."

"I love you too Vaughn. I know that you never meant to hurt me."

"But if I would have just kept looking for you…"

"Vaughn, stop blaming yourself for this. It is not your fault."

And with her saying this, I pulled her into even a tighter hug. But we both broke apart when we heard the door open and Eric step in.

"Hey guys, the plane is here to take you to the airport. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah Eric. Well be fine. Just give us a minute and we will be right out." I heard Sydney reply.

"So are you ready to go back to LA now?"

"Yeah, lets go."

  


__

Sydney's POV  
  
We climbed into the car, which was more like a limo than a normal car. It even had a sliding glass divider between the driver and me and Vaughn. It was rolled up to give us some privacy.

After sitting in silence for about ten minutes, I finally ask Vaughn a question that I figure would be the easiest to answer.

"What is going to happen now?"

"We will go back to LA and return to the JTF building. I am sure that the doctors will want to check you over and Barnett will probably want to talk to you."

"I want to do regression therapy to find out what happened to me."

"Are you sure Syd, that I really dangerous."

"I know, but I have to know what happened to me those two years that I was missing."

"If your sure."

"They are also going to do an ocular scan on me too, right?"

"Probably so."

"Where am I going to stay Vaughn? From what I understand, my apartment was burned down."

"You can stay…."

All of a sudden, the driver slams on the brakes and me and Vaughn go flying forward in our seats.  
  
The glass divider then slides down to reveal a smiling Sloane.  
  
"So, tell me Sydney, how are you doing dear? You know that me and Emily always thought of you as our own daughter."  
  
God, he is such a creep. How is he our driver?  
  
"Let us go Sloane! Before we are forced to kill you."  
  
"Oh, but you would not want to do that. Number one, Sark is watching us right now, and he won't hesitate to blow this car up. And number two, you want to hear my story."  
  
"And what story would that be?"  
  
"About how Vaughn's wife, Lauren, has worked for me all along."  


"And you do want to know who really kidnapped you don't you?"

"Fine then, tell us your story…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note 2: Well, there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it and weren't completely bored out of your mind. I hope to have out another update around the middle of the week. So please enjoy and make sure to review!!!   
  
~Lisa 


	4. A Car Ride With Sloane

****

Two for Two  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so I am not exactly pleased with this chapter. I think it turned out all right, but I really just don't know. I threw in some more flashbacks, which are in italics. But, if it were not for them, then this chapter would have been pretty short. With them, it is the longest chapter yet. So hopefully you will enjoy it. So here it is....  
  
  
Also, thanks to Nicole, sv4ever07 for the beta. :flowers:  
  
  
**Two For Two**  
  
**Chapter 4: A Car Ride With Sloane**  
  
_Sydney's POV- inside the car_  
  
"I said, why don't you tell us your story. You have us trapped in a car with you so say what you want to say, before we are forced to kill you. I could care less about what Sark does to us."  
  
From what I remember, when I disappeared Vaughn and I had captured Sark in Stockholm when we went to that club. Then I feel Vaughn grab a hold of my hand and give it a squeeze and at that second I know that Sark is still in CIA custody. Which means Sloane is bluffing, but I am still interested in what he has to say.  
  
"Well, fine then dear I will tell you my story. Mr. Vaughn, did you realize that we have actually met before?"  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Well, you see we had met before quite a few times actually. The first that I can remember I believe that you were in the third grade and were over at Lauren's house playing one evening when I came over for dinner. You see, Lauren's mother was a top notch CIA agent and while I was still working for the agency we were quite good friends. She was like a sister to me. And I knew that on many occasions she had questioned the US Government and so that night I had gone over to offer her a position inside of SD-6."  
  
"You tried to recruit Nancy inside SD-6? She was one of the most loyal CIA agents that I had heard about. She never would have betrayed this country like you did."   
  
When I heard Vaughn say this I could immediately tell that he is pretty much in shock over all of this. But, how could he not be. Within the past couple of days, he had gotten married, gone on a honeymoon with his wife only to have her die on it, and found out that the love of his life was really still alive. And I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was going to get a whole lot worse before it got a whole lot better. So I retook his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze to let him know that I was here for him. Then, when he tried to pull his hand back away, I refused to let him, because not only do I need him, I know that he needs me, so I try to retune back in to what Sloane is saying.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vaughn, I did try to recruit Nancy into SD-6, but as you said she was loyal to the US Government and decided against recruitment. However, she did respect what I was doing enough to not take any action against me. But, I could tell at that point in time that she was already raising Lauren to be most cautious when it came to the government. So, after Zurich, when we met, I remembered having met you before. And I knew that Lauren could end up becoming very, very useful in my master plan."  
  
I could tell that with every word Sloane was saying, it was becoming harder and harder for Vaughn. Even though I doubt that he ever really was in love with her, I knew that he had loved her. And I knew first hand what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you loved. So sensing this, I realized that I had to speed Sloane along.  
  
"Could you please get to your point now Sloane."  
  
"You were always very polite Sydney, even when you wished for nothing more than having me dead. I knew that you would go missing, so I decided to have Lauren re-enter Mr. Vaughn's life. I began to do research and I found out what had happened while you two were both stationed at Langley. She got very, very upset and hurt when you left her Mr. Vaughn. She was really pissed off at you actually. So, it was easy to convince her to get you back. So, she put in for the transfer to the Joint Task Facilities, knowing that it would take a while before the request could be put through. So, in the meantime, I trained her incase she would ever get in trouble and have to fend for herself."  
  
"So what was the whole point in you dragging Lauren into all of this?"  
  
"Like I would ever actually tell you that. You are lucky that I have told you as much as I did."  
  
"Listen here now Sloane, the CIA is right behind us, they will not hesitate to kill you right now."  
  
"But Sydney, my dear, you seemed to have forgotten about Sark."  
  
"Oh yeah, but I haven't."   
  
Once I heard this, I knew what would happen next. Vaughn pushed me down to the floor, took out his gun, and fired a single shot at Sloane right through his head all in one slow motion. Then the car lost control and eventually went over a little bank and then everything went black for me.  
  
  
_Vaughn's POV_  
  
"Syd, sweetie, are you all right? You have to wake up and come back to me. Please Syd."  
  
I just got her back; she can't be gone all ready. So I just keep repeating this to her. And after I have said it enough, I see her stirring beside me.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Oh, Syd are you all right? What hurts? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Slow down Vaughn, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little bit. What happened?"  
  
"Sloane's dead. I killed him. When he died, he lost control of the car and we slid down a little bank. I was so worried about you."  
  
"He's dead? The devil's finally dead?"  
  
"Yeah, Syd, he's dead. And Sark is still in CIA custody, you don't have to worry about him either."  
  
And then I feel her throw her arms around me and it feels like she is holding on for dear life. We just sit that way for a few minutes, holding on for dear life, trying to process everything that we have been told by Sloane. And then we break apart as we hear Eric yell down to us.  
  
"Mike? Sydney? Are you two down there? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we are down here. We're fine. Just trapped in here."  
  
"Just hold on, we are trying to get you out right now. What happened?"  
  
"Sloane was the driver?"  
  
"Sloane? Arvin Sloane? The devil that has run all of our lives for how long now was your driver? But how?"  
  
"Yes, Eric, he was our driver. How? I have no clue. But apparently Lauren was working for him when she married me."  
  
"Really man? Wow…I am so, so sorry to hear that. Just hang on and we will have you out soon."  
  
"Syd, you are being awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about some of the stuff we had gone through because of Sloane. Now he is dead and we can finally have our lives together."  
  
God…if only it would be that easy. I realize that by now it had to of been a double that killed Lauren or something. There is no way that Sydney could have done that. But I do realize that I still have to be very, very weary of Syd. Until I find out for sure.  
  
"What were you thinking about actually?"  
  
"I was remembering back to our first date in Nice and all that had happened then."  
  
  
_"Base ops, this is Boy Scout. Mountaineer has just delivered the package. We're proceeding with the copy."  
  
(He hangs up and looks at her, still in her purple hair and costume.)  
  
"We're estimating two hours 'til the duplicate is ready."  
  
(Sydney looks at him briefly, still angry. Vaughn looks at Weiss who motions to her. He looks down, working up the courage.)  
  
"Listen, uh, do you want to go to dinner? When we were driving into town I saw this place. Rousseau, I think it's called."  
  
"Vaughn, we... we can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for a million reasons. If Alliance security sees us together they'll kill us."  
  
"The nearest Alliance cell is in Zurich. The CIA tracks SD-6 security section. There haven't been any signals, no movement."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"We've been to restaurants and sat near each other. We've met in parks and convenience stores, and all of them in LA where we are much more likely to be seen. Look, two things -- one, I think it's not that great a risk and two, I am hungry. I'm starving. I mean, we're going to be together anyway, why can't we be eating? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry."  
  
(Pause.)  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
(nods)   
  
"I'm going to change."  
  
(laughs)  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
(At Rousseau's, Vaughn and Sydney are brought inside by the owner. Vaughn tells him in French that they're from L'Avignon.)  
  
"Well, you speak French almost as well as I do. Mademoiselle."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(He takes her jacket and they both sit down.)  
  
"See what you like and I'll be right back."  
  
"Merci."  
  
(He smiles at her. She opens the menu and then looks over at him. He looks at her. Awkward pause.)  
  
"I think wine would help the situation."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing. S'il vous plait?"  
  
  
(At the restaurant, Vaughn and Sydney are into the wine.)  
  
"So I heard you on the phone with base ops. Your code name is Boy Scout?"  
  
(laughs)   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, it goes back to CST -- clandestine service training. You don't want to hear this."  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Okay, the Boy Scouts have a motto--"  
  
"Always be prepared."  
  
(nods)   
  
"On my first day, I showed up and I had forgotten my field manual so the instructor said, 'That is your one screw up. And from then on, you'd better be prepared.'"  
  
(on comm) "This story is a disaster!"  
  
(Vaughn looks humiliated, gestures to his ear where his comm link is.)  
  
(on comm) "Just tell her she's pretty! Are you an idiot?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to turn you off now. Goodbye."  
  
(He takes out the earpiece.)  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
"Tell me about your pets."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your pets. I want to know about every pet you ever had."  
  
  
"Playing pool. I can see it."  
  
"You should play sometime."  
  
"So you liked everything?"  
  
"C'etait tres bon, merci."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"So, uh, it is too late for you to set out for L'Avignon and you had much to drink. Upstairs, I have an inn and tonight, you are my guests. Please."  
  
(He places the room key on the table.)  
  
"Take your time. Merci."  
  
(Sydney looks at Vaughn. He leans in.)  
  
"Did you ask him to do that?"  
  
"There are so many issues with this, I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Hold on a second. I think we should have an open mind about this."  
  
"An open mind."  
  
"It'd be rude to overlook such a generous offer without proper consideration."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But there are clearly issues."  
  
"Yes. I don't disagree."  
  
(He smiles at her.)  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
"Monsieur, vous avez le telephone."  
  
"Merci."  
  
(He takes it. The two men from outside enter the restaurant.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You've been made! Get out of there now!"  
  
"Syd, behind you!"  
  
(She turns around fast and takes their wine bottle, throwing it at the goons. She flies by the counter, hiding. Vaughn takes out his gun and shoots at the two men. They shoot back. Vaughn and Sydney run out the back way, down the hall.)  
  
"Go, go!"  
  
(Vaughn and Sydney escape through the kitchen, running down the stairs in the back of the building. They run side by side down an alleyway when a car comes. They stop and start running back, but MAN1 is there. He shoots at their feet. Sydney and Vaughn raise their hands, trapped. MAN2 gets out of the car.)  
  
"Hands up!"  
  
"Your gun. Toss it over."  
  
(Vaughn does so, sliding it across the pavement.)  
  
"On your knees! Hands behind your head!"  
  
"Down!"  
  
"Down, get down!"  
  
(MAN2 gets on the phone while MAN1 handcuffs Sydney.)  
  
"Potesh, Jon. ID six-tango-five-charlie-david. Patch me through to Los Angeles. Ariana Kane."  
  
(Sydney and Vaughn hear this. As MAN1 is about to handcuff Vaughn, he grabs the knife strapped to his leg and stabs the guy in the throat. Using the body as a shield, he takes the goon's gun and shoots at MAN2, who falls to the ground. Vaughn grabs the handcuff key off the ground nearby and unlocks Sydney.)  
  
"This is Kane. Hello? Hello?"  
  
(Sydney grabs the phone, which is on the ground next to MAN2's body and hangs it up. Vaughn makes sure that MAN1 is dead. He puts a key in Sydney's hand.)  
  
"Take the car. I'll have Weiss pick me up."  
  
"I'll pick up the copy of the gyroscope before I get on the plane."  
  
"No! We're aborting the counter mission. When these guys don't show up, SD-6 is going to investigate."  
  
"No, no, no…"  
  
"Now they can't prove anything but this is the one time we can't deceive them."  
  
"No, no, there have to be other options…"  
  
"We have to give SD-6 what they want, as dangerous as that is, you know that."  
  
"We were so stupid."  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
(A siren wails in the distance.)  
  
"You have to go."  
  
"I'll see you back in LA."  
  
(Sydney runs off in one direction. Vaughn grabs his gun from the ground and runs in the opposite direction.)_  
  
"That was definitely a great night, except for the ending of course."  
  
"Yeah, that was not good at all. Then I was remembering back to when we broke into the Vatican and how you had asked me out to dinner afterwards."  
  
_(Self-storage.)  
  
"You're going to break into the Vatican?"  
  
"The last thing I'm going to do while DSR is waiting for test results to prove I'm guilty of something I don't even understand is sit on my ass."  
  
"But the Vatican?"  
  
"The secret archives. All I have is an inventory number. They don't know the form the code key is in and it's Rambaldi, so it could be anything. I called you because I need a partner for this op. Someone I can trust."  
  
"We'd have to fly out separately, undercover…"  
  
"Different airports in Italy."  
  
"Meet up in Rome."  
  
"We'd have to leave tonight. You in?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll break into the Vatican with you."  
  
  
(In Rome, a van pulls up and Vaughn and Sydney climb out, wearing matching jumpsuits. They're posing as repairmen... repairwomen. Repair people. They go inside where a woman is singing opera in Italian and an old woman is instructing her. Vaughn and Sydney walk in but the old woman stops them and talks to them in Italian. Sydney talks back to her in Italian about the repairs. They start walking again but the woman stops them. Vaughn talks to her in Italian and she lets them go inside. They go down some stairs quickly.)  
  
"So, I was thinking, we're in Rome which is the same city as Trattoria de Nardi."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, it's my favorite restaurant in the world."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
(Vaughn welds open a piece of the wall and removes it. They crawl inside and go down some stairs. They're walking down a tunnel with flashlights.)  
  
"So why is Trattoria de Nardi so good?"  
  
"Well, it's only good if you like food."  
  
"Hey, did you know Kobe Bryant was named for a steak?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I did. Hey, you said the explosion will trigger the alarm…"  
  
"Which is on a fifteen second delay."  
  
"And you said you could disarm it in under twenty seconds. How far under twenty?"  
  
"I work better under pressure."  
  
(They get out the explosives. Sydney sets it up.)  
  
"So, I was thinking, later tonight when we get the code key, maybe we can check it out?"  
  
"What, the restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, it's almost too good not to."  
  
"Unless SD-6 spots us there and has us killed."  
  
"Well, the food's so good it's almost worth the risk."  
  
(Sydney punches in some numbers on the explosives.)  
  
"Okay, it's set. Let's go."  
  
(They run a little way down, behind a wall and hide. Sydney clicks a button on the trigger.)  
  
"Ready?"  
  
(Vaughn wraps his arm around her and shields her head from the blast. The explosion goes off. They move inside and move through the archives. They open a panel and Sydney disarms the alarm by cutting a couple of wires. They run through the room, looking through the various boxes. She sees the door with the right inventory number on it and they start taking off the door with the screws. When they remove it, they see it's a painting.)  
  
"This is Pope Alexander VI. Rambaldi was his chief architect. Rambaldi made habit of hiding his real work in ordinary things. The code is hidden in this painting."  
  
"We don't have time. We'll take it with us."  
  
(He takes out a knife and is about to cut it. Sydney's eyes get wide.)  
  
"Wait a minute. Give me the flashlight."  
  
(She inspects the painting closer and sees some writing on the frame.)  
  
"'Beginning with the eleventh letter, three rows of sixteen along the x axis and then another…' This is it. This is the code key."  
  
"All right. I got it."  
  
(He takes out a camera and starts taking pictures of the frame. They hear the door opening. Vaughn walks out and the guard stops him with a gun. The guard radios for help. Vaughn puts his hands up. Sydney comes from behind him and kicks him. She elbows him in the head.)  
  
"He was sending for back-up. We gotta move."_  
  
"Yeah, we never did get to go there yet."  
  
"We need to go there soon, but do you know where I want to go to first with you before anywhere else?"  
  
"Santa Barbara?"  
  
"Yep, we need to go there before we go anywhere else together."  
  
_(Hockey rink. Sydney and Vaughn.)  
  
"I'm just so relieved for him, it's like I can breathe again."  
  
"You know where it's fun to breathe? Santa Barbara. You ever been?"  
  
"Yeah, I love it. The zoo, that giraffe with the crooked neck."  
  
"No, I mean, the beach, the Biltmore, the food. La Superica -- you ever been there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, we're going this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, come on, as if we can go. There'll be some emergency, some--"  
  
(A cell rings. She gives him a look and reaches in her pocket where she's been keeping both their cell phones.)  
  
"Yours."  
  
(She hands it over.)  
  
"Yeah? Yeah, practice is over. Why? No, that wasn't going to be me. What do you mean, Marky's sick? How sick? Weiss, come on, man. Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Goodbye."  
  
(He hangs up.)  
  
"I have to go in."  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and practice so I can kick your ass next time."  
  
"Oh really? Don't forget about Santa Barbara."  
  
"Yeah, someday."  
  
(They kiss. He skates away.)  
  
  
"Your dad's going to be okay."  
  
"I know. So when this is over, how do we go on vacation?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about this."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And I was thinking that we have to stop talking about it and just book the hotel, just do it."  
  
"You're right. We have to start thinking more positively."  
  
"I mean, we're going to Santa Barbara."  
  
"We're going. We're just going."  
  
"That's it."  
  
  
(Outside the house, Vaughn's car pulls up. Sydney takes off her seat belt.)  
  
"Sloane's got the device and my mother, she--"  
  
(He takes her chin in his hand.)  
  
"Another day."  
  
(He kisses her.)  
  
"So I did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I booked the hotel."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Santa Barbara."  
  
"Three nights starting tonight. I mean, it was probably the greatest phone call I've ever made."  
  
"Well, you're a genius."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(They kiss.)  
  
"So after the debrief I'll come and pick you up."  
  
"Okay."_  
  
"As soon as you get out of debrief then, we can go. And we won't let anyone stand in our way this time."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Hey guys, we are lowering a rope down now. Just grab onto it and we will pull you up and then you can climb out."  
  
"Ok, thanks Eric. You want to go first Syd?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Now, we just have to climb out so that we can face what is to come.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC......  
  
Author's Note 2: So there it is. How was it? The earliest that I may have an update is Monday. So until then, please review!!!


	5. Same Ole Kendall & Some Will!

****

Two For Two

Author's Note: Ok, so here is part 5. I am so sorry that it took so long to put this out. I am a sophomore in college and life is just completely hectic right now. Due to this I don't know for sure when I will be able to update again. But I promise that I won't forget about this fic. And you guys got the next chapter before the SD-1 boards, so feel special. Hehe. Anyway, as always please review!!!

Two For Two  
  
**Chapter Five: Same ole Kendall & Some Will!**  
  
_Sydney's POV- Airplane_  
  
After I got on the plane, all I felt like doing was sleeping. I wanted answers but knew that I should just wait until I got back home to get them. With everything else that has been said, I don't think that I would even want to hear them. So I slept.   
  
The next thing that I know Vaughn is waking me up to tell me that we are back in Los Angeles.  
  
"Syd, sweetie, its time to wake up."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Just a little after one in the morning."  
  
"Oh God. So what is going to happen now?"  
  
"We have to go back to the Joint Task Force Facility so that they can run some tests on you."  
  
"Oh, you mean so that they can poke and prod me everywhere only to come to the conclusion that I am myself and that I am perfectly fine."  
  
"Syd…"  
  
God, I know why they are doing this but it doesn't change the fact that all I want to do right now is try to sleep or else get some answers.  
  
"Can I see my dad first?"  
  
"Syd, you know that Kendall will want to make sure that it is you before you will be allowed to see your father."  
  
"Can you at least try and stay with me while they run their tests?"  
  
"I will ask Barnett and as long as it is ok with her and you, then I will definitely stay."  
  
"Good, cause I really don't want to go through this alone. I need you to be there with me. No matter what the test results are."  
  
"Syd, you realize that I would do absolutely anything that I could to take all this away from you don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that."  
  
"I just feel like I failed you this time. Like, you needed your guardian angel to be there for you the night of the fight, but for whatever reason, I couldn't protect you. Instead I had to be in another long debriefing with Kendall."  
  
"Vaughn…"  
  
"No seriously, face it. One of the times that you needed me the most, I was unable to be there for you. I will spend the rest of my life regretting this."  
  
"Ok Vaughn, just stop right there. Yes, you were not with me that night, but you have been with me countless other times. You have saved me more times than I can recall. You truly are my guardian angel. Sometimes you just have to have faith. Right now, trying to figure everything out is what I need you for the most."  
  
"God, Syd, you are so amazing. I love you so much. I really just don't think that you will ever truly understand just how much."  
  
"Yes I do Vaughn, cause I love you the exact same amount."  
  
And sitting there just staring in his eyes, I realize that this is completely true.  
  
  
_About an hour later at the Joint Task Force Facility_  
  
"Agent Bristow, nice to see you again. Agent Vaughn"  
  
"Hello Kendall."  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
I can tell just by the look on Vaughn's face that he was ready to kill Kendall right then and there. Actually, I was too. This was just too much. Him asking me to come in. Not allowing me anytime to sleep before he began running these tests.   
  
"Agent Bristow, if you would please follow me. The doctor's in medical services are waiting on you right now."  
  
"I would appreciate it if Agent Vaughn would also be allowed to come."  
  
"Agent Bristow, may I remind you that you and Agent Vaughn have clearly broken every policy that this agency has and that was before you disappeared. How about you set a goal now that you are back. You will behave yourself according to how the agency says that you should."  
  
OMG…who does this man think that he is. That I haven't already been through quite enough. Now he is asking me to have nothing at all to do with Vaughn. I can't believe the nerve of this man.  
  
"Well, excuse me Director Kendall, but after everything that has happened to me since before I joined this agency, the only thing that has kept me going is Vaughn. He has always been there for me. Now, I realize that our relationship may not be exactly what the agency would like for it to be, but it is what it is. I will not give Vaughn up."  
  
Kendall is just standing there in shock like he cannot believe what I have just told him. Yeah, that's right. I love Vaughn. I will shout it from the rooftops if I feel the need to. I look over at Vaughn to see him just standing there with a goofy little grin on his face.   
  
I glance back as I see someone else walk up to join us. Will.  
  
"Hey Syd! How are you?"  
  
"Will. It is so great to see you. I thought that you had died."   
  
Then, much to Kendall's dismay again, I grab Will and pull him into a hug.  
  
"I'm doing great Syd. I actually just got engaged the other night."  
  
"Oh wow. That is wonderful. And who is this lucky woman."  
  
"Her name is Maggie and she is great Syd. She actually works for the Los Angeles Times. She is my age and things are just great."  
  
"Does she know the truth about what you do for a living?"  
  
"Yeah, about two months ago, they had decided that Sloane wasn't paying any attention at all to what I did, so I was allowed to tell her everything."  
  
"That's great Will. When did you two meet?"  
  
"Actually, it was the night of the fight. Vaughn had arrived to find the house on fire, and he was able to drag me out of the house. Maggie had heard over the police scanners about the fire and was sent to the house to investigate it. She ended up performing CPR on me until the paramedics arrived. Then came to visit me in the hospital and our relationship went just great from there."  
  
"I am so, so happy for you Will. I hope that I can meet her soon."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you and Vaughn can come over and eat dinner with us one night."  
  
"We would love to. That is…"  
  
"Ok now, enough with all this reunion crap. Did you need something Agent Tippin?"  
  
"Umm yes sir. Medical services just called me to ask if Syd had arrived yet. They would like to be able to see her as soon as possible."  
  
"Did you hear that? They want you to come and start getting tests run now."  
  
"Ok, I will go then as long as Agent Vaughn be allowed to come also."  
  
"Fine then, both of you just go."  
  
"Will, it was great to see you."  
  
"You too Syd. I hope that your tests go all right. Vaughn, good to see you too buddy."  
  
"Same Will. Make sure to tell Maggie hello for me."  
  
"I sure will. She actually said for me to tell you how much she enjoyed going to the Kings game a couple of weeks ago with you and Lauren. Oh god, Syd, I shouldn't have said that. I am so sorry."  
  
"Will, it's all right. Don't worry about it. I am glad that Vaughn had someone to look after him while I was gone. Even though she was evil, I believe that she truly cared for him."  
  
"Agent Bristow, that is enough! Get your a** to medical services now."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye Will."  
  
"Bye Syd. Bye Vaughn."  
  
"Will. Director Kendall."  
  
As I hear Vaughn say his goodbyes, I grab his hands and lead him off to go visit medical services.  
  
  
_A few hours later in Medical Services_  
  
I hurt all over. They really did poke and prod me everywhere that they could. I feel like I was used as a pincushion.   
  
I look over on the cot next to me only to notice that Vaughn is very much asleep. Sleep that is what I need right now.  
  
  
I am walking into a hotel. I spot a red head with curly hair. That's her. The man she is with looks familiar, but I can't quite place him. And it bothers me.  
  
Oh well. I just need to follow Cuvee's orders. I was to kill her.  
  
So, I raised my gun.  
  
Aimed.  
  
Shot.  
  
And heard her fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
And then I walked out the door.  
  
  
I shot straight up in bed then. I keep having this nightmare and I just don't understand what is happening in it.   
  
I then notice that when I woke up I also woke Vaughn up.  
  
"Syd, sweetie what's wrong?"  
  
"I keep having this nightmare. It just won't go away."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me about it."  
  
"I walk into this hotel somewhere and it is like I am looking for someone."  
  
"Who Syd? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"This red-haired woman with really curly hair. I see her and some guy that is with her."  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"I can only see her really well. The guy looks so blurry. He does look familiar though."  
  
"Then what happens?"  
  
"I have orders. I am to kill the girl. So I raise my hand up, aim the gun, and shoot."  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"The woman falls to the floor dead from where I have shot her. Then I turn and walk out of the hotel."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, it always ends right there. I always wake up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I then notice Vaughn pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to show you a picture and I want you to see if you recognize the person in it."  
  
"All right."  
  
And then I see her. The picture is of the girl that I killed in my dream.  
  
"That's her. That's the girl. Who is it Vaughn?"  
  
And when I look him in the eye, I notice that his eyes are very teary and it looks like he is about to cry at any moment.  
  
"It's Lauren."  
  
I hear him whisper that.  
  
Lauren? Oh my God. I killed his wife. It wasn't a dream at all. It really happened.  
  
Why did I kill his wife???  



	6. Heart to Heart

****

Two For Two

Author's Note: Finally I have a new chapter for you guys. It is shorter than the other chapters though, which brings me to my question. Would you guys rather have shorter chapters (this one is about half as short as the others have been) and get updates more often or have longer chapters with the updates more spread out? As a writer, I think it will help me to know that I don't have to write as much. Therefore, I will not have to find as much time to write it. But I will leave the decision up to you guys, so just let me know.  
Also please be sure to leave me a review. Pretty please. That way I will know that no one has forgotten about this. If you don't want to leave a review here, then you can always email me at SmilLis18@yahoo.com. So, I hope that you enjoy the update! 

Two For Two

Chapter 6- Heart to Heart

__

Vaughn's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have let her realize it was Lauren. Here she has only gotten back. Why am I such an idiot???

But by looking at the expression upon her face right now, I can tell that she really did not realize what she was doing when it happened. She looks like she is just in shock right now. All I want to do is pull her into a giant hug and just never let her go. 

I still can't get over the fact that she killed Lauren though. And no matter how much I know that she didn't mean to do it, that she was programmed or something, I just can't pull her into that hug.

"What do you know about what happened?"

"Syd are you sure that you want to get into this now. Maybe you should just get a little sleep. We can talk about all of this later."

"Vaughn… You can't always protect me. Tell me what you know."

Great. How am I supposed to tell her about this. Tell her that when my wife died, I was completely pissed off at her because she wasn't Sydney. That she wanted to eat at a restaurant that I wanted nothing more that to take her to. 

But I know that I have to tell her. Looking at her, I see the pleading in her eyes, knowing that she is just dying for some answers. 

"We were going out to eat dinner one night. We had had a fight and I had been in such a rush to get out of the room, that I had forgotten my wallet."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but what type of a fight would cause you to leave your wallet?"

"She wanted to go eat at Trattoria d'Nardi."

"Oh."

"But I didn't want to. I only wanted to take you there. And I know that at this time, I was married. Had no idea that my wife was evil, but I still could never picture taking her there. She had heard about it through a friend of hers. Does this make me some horrible person Sydney? That I wouldn't take my wife to a place that she loves to eat just because it made me think of you?"

"No, of course not. No matter how hard you try or want to be, you will never be that person Vaughn. Lauren had you fooled into thinking that she was this great little wife. In reality though, she was working for Sloane. Just remember that. I wasn't the only one deceived, you were too."

"I know, but…"

"Vaughn… Just stop it right there. You are a great person. Now can you just tell me the rest."

I can tell by the tone in her voice that my attempts at stalling didn't get past her. So I decide that I have to continue.

"I had just turned around to go back upstairs, when I heard a shot ring out. Automatically, I turned around just in time to see Lauren fall to the ground. Then I just ran to her and started trying to save her, but as you know, the bullet went straight through her heart. There was no chance in saving her."

"Oh."

"That is all that happened then."

"Vaughn…Michael…Stop trying to protect me. I know that you know more than that. I can handle it. Just please, please tell me."

"All right. After that happened, I got on a plane to go back home. I knew that the hotel would have footage of what happened, but that I wouldn't be allowed to view it. I knew though that the CIA would be authorized to view it, so from the plane, I called your father and told him what happened. He then called and had the videotape waiting on me when I got back. You can guess what I saw."

"I need you to tell me though."

"You know that sounds so familiar coming from you."

I can tell by the look on her face though, that she doesn't appreciate my attempt to distract her and add a little humor to the situation.

"Vaughn, just tell me what you saw."

"Ok, I saw you walk into the room, aim the gun, shoot, and walk out. Basically, exactly what you said had happened."

"Oh my god."

"But Syd, you have to know that just by watching you, your moves, I knew that it wasn't really you. I figured that you were a clone or had been brainwashed or something. You have to believe that."

"But how can you sit here and look at me, knowing that I was the one that killed your wife."

"It's like you said though Syd, she was evil. Sloane planted her there. You probably saved my life by killing her."

By this point in time, she is crying her head off and I can't not do it anymore, so I pull her into one of the tightest hugs that I have probably ever held her in.

"Vaughn let go."

"Syd, I can't stand to see you like this though."

"Just leave. Go home. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Syd…"

"Just go. I need to be left alone right now. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to see if Will and Maggie want to go out to eat tomorrow night then?"

"As long as I am out of here that sounds great."

"Ok then, I will see you tomorrow. Night."

"Good night."

Author's Note: Finally I have a new chapter for you guys. It is shorter than the other chapters though, which brings me to my question. Would you guys rather have shorter chapters (this one is about half as short as the others have been) and get updates more often or have longer chapters with the updates more spread out? As a writer, I think it will help me to know that I don't have to write as much. Therefore, I will not have to find as much time to write it. But I will leave the decision up to you guys, so just let me know.  
Also please be sure to leave me a review. Pretty please. That way I will know that no one has forgotten about this. If you don't want to leave a review here, then you can always email me at SmilLis18@yahoo.com. So, I hope that you enjoy the update! 


	7. Dinner and a Movie

****

Two for Two

A/N: In honor of third season premiere tonight, here is the next chapter! A warning first though, it is very fluffy and sweet. Hopefully you won't mind. I just have a feeling we are all going to be a little upset tonight after watching the premiere and we just have to remember to trust JJ. He has a plan. It will work out between S/V. That is what I keep telling myself anyway. Relating to this chapter, the part in the beginning in italics is a dream. And as always, please review. 

****

Two for Two

Chapter 7: Dinner and a Movie

__

Sydney's POV: Medical Area at JTF

As I look around, I see everyone that I love is there. They are here because they love and care for Vaughn and me. Will is here with a woman that I imagine to be a very pregnant Maggie. Dixon is here with his two kids. Marshall and Carrie are here along with Annie, their thirteen month old daughter, who they just had to name after Annie Lennox. Even Kendall and Devlin are here even though they have made it very clear that they have never approved of mine and Vaughn's relationship. The next person that I come to is Amelie, Vaughn's mother, my soon to be mother in law. She is probably one of the nicest people that I have ever met in my life; she doesn't even hold me responsible for her husband's death, even though it was my mom that pulled the trigger.

Irina is now in custody. About two months ago we were able to catch up with her and Sark and apprehend them both. That is what made Vaughn decide that the time was right to go ahead and propose to me. Now here we are at our wedding. I only wish that Laura, my mother, could be here. I don't imagine Irina to be my mother, all that woman has done is betray. I picture Laura as being my mother, she is the one that raised me and took care of me until she died in an awful car wreck when I was younger. 

At least my dad and me are getting along now. I am standing here right now waiting for him to come join me and walk me down the aisle.

"Sydney, are you ready sweetie?"

"As ready as I ever will be daddy."

Then the church doors open and I see Vaughn standing at the altar. He is so handsome. He looks like he is about to start crying at any moment now.

As I get up front and take my place beside Vaughn, I look around the congregation once again. Only this time I notice that Amelie is holding a gun and pointing it straight at me.

"You little bitch you. You are the reason that Lauren is dead. William is dead. I will not let you deceive and kill my son too."

I hear a shot ring out and the next thing that I know, I have a horrible pain shooting throughout my whole body. And then my world goes black.

"Miss Bristow. Excuse me, Miss Bristow."

What is going on? I am so tired. That must have just been a dream, although it felt all too real. 

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Humphrey. I have your test results back. You are who you say you are and are free to leave as soon as you want to."

"Am I all right otherwise?"

"We find no signs of anything wrong with you. You seem to be in perfect health. However, we would like to schedule you for check ups every month for the next six months to make sure that you stay all right. Also, Dr. Barnett would like to start scheduling counseling sessions with you."

"All right. Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome Miss Bristow. I just hope that everything goes exceptionally well for you from now on."

After that, he exits the room and I pull out my cell phone to call Vaughn. I know that by now he is probably getting worried about me. After he left last night, I just couldn't deal with anything and I had to turn it off. 

I finally hear him answer the phone though. 

"Hey sweetie, it's me."

"Syd! Hey, it's great to hear from you."

"Dr. Humphrey just left. He said that I am free to go whenever."

"That's great news."

"I know."

"Do you still feel like going out to dinner tonight with Will and Maggie?"

"Actually, I don't really feel up to doing that tonight. I just want to spend some quality time with you."

"That sounds great to me. How about I pick you up and take you out to dinner? Nothing fancy, just some time for us to spend together."

"That sounds great. Can you just bring me something to wear though?"

"Sure dear. I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

__

Still Sydney's POV- About an hour later at a nice, quiet restaurant in Los Angeles

"Vaughn…this is really a great restaurant."

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Eric told me about it."

"How is Eric really doing?"

"He's doing all right. The same he has always been."

"So, is there a special girl in his life?"

"Haha. I think that Eric is condemned to be the forever bachelor. He dated this one girl, Sherri, for about six months, but then she broke up with him. She just realized that he was not going to be willing to settle down and start a family for a long time, and she just wanted that really badly."

"We should try and fix him up Vaughn. Make him realize that settling down is a good thing."

"Oh, you think that is a good thing to settle down Syd?"

"Of course I do."

"So you want to have the American dream?"

"Yep, the whole shebang. The wonderful, doting husband, the big house with the white picket fence, the two point five kids, all of it."

"Have you found a guy yet that you might be interested in having this with?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that Donovan would make the perfect half a kid. Otherwise, if we only had half a kid, that would be really scary."

"So then Donovan is still doing all right?"

"He's great Syd. Just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I think that when Eric comes over, he sneaks him in little treats. I am sure that Donny will be very happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either."

"So, Syd this is what I was thinking, but feel free to say no or whatever. I will understand."

"What is it Vaughn?"

"How come you never call me Michael?"

"You know that wasn't what you were going to say."

"Seriously though, you always call me Vaughn. Never Michael or Mike or any other little nickname."

"Ok Mike, I will try and work on that."

"Good."

"So, what were you wanting to ask?"

"Oh that?"

"Yes that."

"You know that I love you right? And that I missed you so much those past two years. I really thought that I would never recover. And that I am terribly sorry that I ever married Lauren."

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too."

"Well, what I was thinking was, that we should live together. We practically spent every night together anyway. So, why don't we just live together."

"Mike…"

"Listen, your apartment no longer exists, so you can just stay with me. We can either live in my apartment or get a new one, buy a house, whatever your heart wants to do."

"I would love to live with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but do you think that maybe we could get a new place? I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but I want a place that we picked out together for us to start a life together in."

"One without the stain of Lauren in it. Right?"

"Well, yeah. Is that all right? If not, then we can live there."

"Of course it is. Anything for you."

Then he leaned over the table and gave me a chaste kiss. It was short, but sweet and filled with lots of emotion and love.

"So now what?"

"Now we go see a movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh god. I haven't been to a movie in a really long time."

"Me either."

"Are you sure that you are not just trying to get me into a dark theatre to see what happens."

"Sydney, honestly we are adults. I think that we can control ourselves."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. I feel like a teenager again when I am around you."

"Me too."

"See, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Nope, it is a great feeling."

"So what movie should we go see? I have no idea what is playing."

"They just came out with the third Charlie's Angels movie."

"Really! I loved the first two."

"Yeah, if you aren't too sick and tired of all the spy stuff."

"It sounds perfect."

"Are you done eating then?"

"Yep."

"Well then, let's go."

"Thank you Mike for all this. You knew just what I needed."

"Syd, you never have to thank me, I love you."

"I love you too."

Now I just have to figure out how to tell him about my dream and bring up that whole subject and can of worms. For tonight though, I am just content being Sydney and Michael, though. Two people that love each other. 

--------------------TBC---------------------------

Well, hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Also, enjoy Alias tonight. Just about 4 1/2 hours to go for me. Yay!!! Enjoy it. 


	8. A Car Ride

****

Two for Two

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. I am not the happiest with this chapter, so be sure to leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Also, thanks to Nicole at SD-1 for the beta!

Two for Two  
  
**Chapter 8: A Car Ride**  
  
_Sydney's POV- Their apartment_  
  
"Hey Syd, you just about ready to go? Will and Maggie will be here any minute."  
  
"One second. I just have to finish getting dressed. It takes a while for a girl to get ready you know."  
  
"Oh you know that you would look gorgeous no matter what you wore."  
  
"Vaughn… seriously. Like you just said they will be here any minute."  
  
I feel as if I need to get him to stop because if he continues to talk this way to me, then Will and Maggie will end up walking in on something that I am sure they don't want to see.  
  
I am surprised when I hear no response from him. But then I notice him standing behind me in the door leading into our bedroom.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
It had taken me ages to figure out what to wear. Vaughn and Will both had refused to tell me exactly where we were going to eat, they just said to look nice but not too dressy. They just don't realize how hard it is to be a girl and pick out an outfit that fits that description.  
  
"Syd, you look completely amazing."  
  
He then walks over to me to give me a kiss. As we break apart all I see is love in his eyes and I just don't want to leave the room. As I am about to lean in again, I hear someone knock on the door.  
  
I then heard Vaughn yell coming to them but I still just could not take my eyes off of him. I seriously don't think that he realizes how cute he is.  
  
"Well Syd, as much as I would love to stay up here with you, we had better be going. Otherwise Will might send a search party for us."  
  
"You're right. Let's go to dinner."  
  
And once I say this, he grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs to go answer the door. I just stay with my arms wrapped around him as he opens the door. It just feels so normal that I can't seem to want to let go.  
  
"Syd, hey it is great to see you."  
  
"Will, you look very nice tonight. And who is this here with you?"  
  
"Maggie, I would like you to meet Sydney. And of course you already know Mike."  
  
"Mike, its nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Maggie, Will."  
  
"And Sydney, I am so glad that I finally get to meet you."  
  
"It's great to finally meet you. I am so happy for you and Will, that you have found each other."  
  
We all just stand there beaming at each other. Maggie and Will look so happy together, just as I imagined that they would. She is just a little bit shorter than he is with curly red hair and grayish colored eyes.   
  
"So, do you know where these boys are taking us?"  
  
"Not a clue. All Will has been saying today is that it will be nice. And this is with me threatening him. It must be pretty special since he didn't break."  
  
"Yeah, Mike wouldn't tell me anything either."  
  
"So are you ladies done with me and Will keeping you in suspense yet? Cause I for one am very hungry."  
  
"I'm ready. Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Sure. Mike, how about we just meet you and Syd there? That way we can each leave whenever we want."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good to me."  
  
Now I am even more curious. Where would we be going where we would not all want to leave at the same time?   
  
_Vaughn's POV- his car on the way to the surprise_  
  
Glancing over at Syd, I can tell that something is wrong with her. I know that she is curious about the surprise, but this is something else. It is like she has been hiding something from me and it is driving me crazy not knowing what it is.  
  
"Syd, are you sure that you are okay? You are acting like you are worried about something?"  
  
"I'm fine Vaughn. Besides now is not the time to talk about it."  
  
I can't believe that she is acting this way. She looks like she is about to start crying any minute now, so I know that it is something major. I see an empty parking lot so I decide to pull over so that we can talk.  
  
"Mike, what are you doing?"  
  
"Syd, I know something is going on. You look like you are about to cry. Just please tell me what is wrong. No matter what, I will always love you."  
  
"Does your mother know?"  
  
"Does she know what?"  
  
"About me? About what my mother did?"  
  
"She knows about you, but not what your mother did."  
  
"She will hate me."  
  
"Syd, she will never hate you. She won't be able to. She knows how much I love you and so she will love you too. Plus you are her chance at having grandkids. Did you know…"  
  
"Does she know about my disappearance?"  
  
"She thinks that you died. What's going on Syd?"  
  
"So she doesn't know about how I was involved in Lauren's death?"  
  
"No. You are really scaring me now Syd. What is going on?"  
  
"I had a dream the other day."  
  
"What happened in your dream?"  
  
"Well…it was our wedding day."  
  
"That's nice. That would always be a good thing to dream about if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah…._As I look around, I see everyone that I love is there. They are here because they love and care for Vaughn and me. Will is here with a woman that I imagine to be a very pregnant Maggie. Dixon is here with his two kids. Marshall and Carrie are here along with Annie, their thirteen month old daughter, who they just had to name after Annie Lennox. Even Kendall and Devlin are here even though they have made it very clear that they have never approved of mine and Vaughn's relationship. The next person that I come to is Amelie, Vaughn's mother, my soon to be mother in law. She is probably one of the nicest people that I have ever met in my life; she doesn't even hold me responsible for her husband's death, even though it was my mom that pulled the trigger.  
  
Irina is now in custody. About two months ago we were able to catch up with her and Sark and apprehend them both. That is what made Vaughn decide that the time was right to go ahead and propose to me. Now here we are at our wedding. I only wish that Laura, my mother, could be here. I don't imagine Irina to be my mother, all that woman has done is betray. I picture Laura as being my mother, she is the one that raised me and took care of me until she died in an awful car wreck when I was younger.   
  
At least my dad and me are getting along now. I am standing here right now waiting for him to come join me and walk me down the aisle.  
  
"Sydney, are you ready sweetie?"  
  
"As ready as I ever will be daddy."  
  
Then the church doors open and I see Vaughn standing at the alter. He is so handsome. He looks like he is about to start crying at any moment now.  
  
As I get up front and take my place beside Vaughn, I look around the congregation once again. Only this time I notice that Amelie is holding a gun and pointing it straight at me.  
  
"You little bitch you. You are the reason that Lauren is dead. William is dead. I will not let you deceive and kill my son too."  
  
I hear a shot ring out and the next thing that I know, I have a horrible pain shooting throughout my whole body. And then my world goes black._  
  
"And that's it."  
  
"So you dreamed that my mom shot you?"  
  
"Yeah. And why wouldn't she? She has to hate me."  
  
At this point, Syd is now crying her head off, so of course I lean over and wrap my arms tightly around her.  
  
"She won't hate you Syd. She never even liked Lauren. She knew that I could do better than her. That I had done better. What happened is not your fault."  
  
"Yeah, but it is in my genes. My mother killed your father, her husband. And I killed Lauren, your wife, her daughter-in-law."  
  
"You are not responsible for what your mother did."  
  
"But it's still in my genes. She wouldn't want to have grandkids that have murder in their genes."  
  
"Syd…she is going to love you. And the kids won't have genetic traits like that."  
  
"Yeah, well, even if that is true I killed Lauren."  
  
"Yeah, but not because you wanted to. You didn't even know who she was. You were probably forced to or brainwashed. We will find out what happened to you."  
  
"But still…"  
  
"Syd, I love you. My mom will love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"So then why don't you put a smile on your face so that we can go see your surprise."  
  
I hear her let out a laugh and at that moment I know that everything will end up being all right.  
  
"Can I please have a little clue?"  
  
"Will you let this dream drop then?"  
  
"Vaughn…I hope that I can, but I just don't know."  
  
"How long have you been letting this bother you? When did you have the dream?"  
  
"It was what woke me up yesterday morning when I was in medical services."  
  
"Oh Syd…you have to believe me that everything will be all right."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"You need to meet my mom. Then you will see that everything will be fine."  
  
"And we'll tell her?"  
  
"If you want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to."  
  
"She deserves to know."  
  
"Ok then, together we will tell her."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Now let's get to this surprise!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
And with this, I pull back on the road, knowing that eventually, one day, everything will be all right.   



	9. What the Heck is Going On?

****

Two for Two  
  
A/N: Ok, so this chapter is a whole lot shorter than usual. Plus its unbeta'd. I hope that you still like it though. Life just really is crazy, as much that I hate it is. Right now, I should be doing my homework but I'm doing this instead. Sounds good to me. But, I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I hope that you enjoy it. And forgive me for all my mistakes. I really would like to get this story to a second thread. *hinthint*. And if you haven't already, then go vote for Michael in the People poll. He is losing to Johnny Depp. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this. And as always, review!   
  
**Two for Two  
  
Chapter 9: What the Heck is Going On?**  
  
_Sydney's POV- Francie's Old Restaurant_  
  
After it feels like we have been driving for hours, Vaughn finally parks the car in a spot.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"And where is here?"  
  
"Do you not recognize this place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, we had better get out so you can find out where we are."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The next thing that I know Vaughn is hopping out of the car on his side and running around to open my door for me.  
  
"A true gentleman."  
  
"Of course, my lady."  
  
"God…you are so corny."  
  
"Aww… you know that you love me anyways."  
  
"I surely do."  
  
And I know by the look in his eyes that he realizes that it is true and that I am dead serious when I saw this.  
  
"I love you too. I would also love to stand here with just you and share you with no one else, but I have a feeling that Will and Maggie would not appreciate that."  
  
"Yeah, I doubt that they would."  
  
"So do you recognize this place?"  
  
I realize now that since he has been asking this question repeatedly that I really should know where I am. As I look around him I see a restaurant. The inside being painted red and black and I instantly know where we are.  
  
"It's Francie's old restaurant."  
  
"Yeah it is. Is it ok that we are here?"  
  
"What happened to it? Who took over it?"  
  
"Your father actually oversaw what happened to it immediately after you disappeared. He promoted Francie's old assistant to be head cook. Kim. You remember her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she ended up taking over the restaurant. Her and Weiss actually dated for a few months, but it didn't work out."  
  
"Oh really. That would have been a sight to see. What happened between them?"  
  
"He told way too many yo-yo jokes."  
  
"Vaughn…"  
  
"He never really would tell anyone what happened. Just that it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Oh ok. That's a little stranger."  
  
"That's Weiss for you. Anyway, after Will got out of the hospital, he ended up taking over for Jack. Now they both just sort of oversee everything. Make sure that it doesn't change too much from what Francie wanted. And Kim is still the manager."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you sure that it is ok that we are here?"  
  
"Of course it's ok. I would have had to of came here eventually. Can't avoid it forever. I'm just glad that you are here with me."  
  
"Good. The food is still awesome here. It is actually becoming one of the fastest growing restaurants in Los Angeles."  
  
"Great. It's like a tribute to Francie."  
  
"So are you ready to go in now?"  
  
"Yeah, we have probably kept Will and Maggie waiting for long enough now."  
  
Vaughn then leans over to kiss me and after we separate, he grabs my hand and that is how we enter the restaurant hand in hand.  
  
_Will's POV- Inside Francie's Restaurant_  
  
"Where are they Maggie? They should be here by now. Everyone is starting to get antsy. What if something happened to them? What if they got into a wreck?"  
  
"Will, calm down. I'm sure that they are all right."  
  
"Yeah, your right I'm sure. It's just that we have been here for about thirty minutes and they left at about the same time that we did."  
  
"Shh…I think that I just heard a car pull in the lot. It must be them."  
  
"Ok everyone. They're here. Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah man! Let's get this show on the road."  
  
Typical Eric I think. We have actually grown close with everything that has gone on. Mainly just both of us trying to be there for Mike to help him through everything. I also know that Eric was trying to take care of me too. He must of known how much Syd meant to me too.  
  
"Ok guys, get ready. Mike is supposed to make a lot of noise when he opens the door so that we know its them."  
  
"Ok Will, enough! Syd is going to hear you and that will give everything away."  
  
"Hey Eric you know what? Syd already knows that me and Maggie are going to be here."  
  
"Will, Eric both of you just shut up. Places everyone."  
  
I can tell by just glancing at Maggie that she is very serious, but also has a sparkle in her eyes so I know that she is not completely angry with me.  
  
"All right then. In Eric's words: Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
_Sydney's POV- Francie's Restaurant Still_  
  
We are walking up the walkway into the restaurant and I realize that Vaughn is making a lot of noise for some strange reason.  
  
"Is something wrong Sweetie?"  
  
"No, no. Why would you say that?"  
  
"You are just acting strange. Making lots of noise."  
  
"Everything is fine I promise."  
  
By this time, we are up to the doorway and he then opens the door for me.  
  
"After you my dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------  



End file.
